School Year
by IsabellaC1726
Summary: The Cullens are once again enrolled in high school, except this time they're in Portland. What will happen to Nessie when Jacob doesn't go to school? First fan fic. R&R? I suck at summaries. Rated T for safety.
1. First Day

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if anything in this is wrong. Please let me know if it is. I'm aware that Portland, Oregon(the place they shot twilight) has weird weather, It just seemed like a good place to set my story. Please, ignore the weather problem.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Hi Stephenie, I'm a crazy, huge fan of yours'. Can you give me the copyrights to Twilight?**

**SM: No...?**

**Me: ::frowns:: okay.**

**As you can see, I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

As we walked slowly—at least, for us—to Edward's Volvo, I couldn't help myself from remembering the first day I shared with Nessie. It had been eight years since I'd given birth to my daughter.

Renesmee had stopped growing last year. She had the image, like us, of a 17 or 18 year old. The Cullens were once again enrolled in high school. Except this time, we were attending Riverdale High.

We moved to Portland, Oregon last year. Some of the doctors were getting very suspicious of Carlisle. Carlisle got a job at the Eastmoreland General Hospital as a night time doctor. I had said my goodbyes to Charlie and off we went. Portland was close enough to Forks that we could easily run there and visit him. Normally Jacob ran up to La Push to speak with Sam and the other wolves.

Jacob had joined us. I guess I couldn't be too surprised. Jacob and I were still great friends, even though he'd caused a lot of trouble in the past. Edward, on the other hand, was still a little touchy when it came to Jacob. It made sense though; he could hear both Nessie and Jacob's thoughts. Edward still held a grudge against Jacob for imprinting on Ness.

"We're here!" Alice nearly screamed, waking me from my daydreams.

"Calm down, Alice. We're here for only a few things." I said turning my head slightly. "We _are_ here for only a few things, _right?_"

"Yeah, yeah!" she muttered. She quickly pecked my cheek and exited the car.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, suddenly standing next to me. He extended his arm towards me. I gently placed my hand in his and bounded from the car.

As Edward, Nessie and I entered the mall we almost immediately noticed Alice, her hands were already filled with parcels and bags.

"So much for 'a few things'." I muttered under my breath. I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that I had more than enough money. Alice and Rosalie had taken me out on countless shopping days and I still didn't allow them to waist too much money on me.

"It's okay, Love" whispered Edward. He put his hand on the small of my back and kissed my forehead.

Renesmee, who obviously liked the attention and didn't care how much money was spent on her—she must have gotten it from her father—, was already excited over the three outfits Alice had shown us.

After buying enough clothes for the entire family to wear for the next month, we once again hopped into the Volvo.

---

"That's a cute outfit," cooed Rosalie. We were getting ready for Nessie's first day of school. She wore a white camisole top, dark blue—almost black—skinny jeansand gold flats.** (AN- I actually have this outfit and it was my first day of school outfit:D)** Her neck, like always, held the locket I had given her for her very first Christmas.

"Thanks Rose!" both Alice and Nessie exclaimed in unison. "Now, let's go!" Alice continued.

"Alright! Another year of school!" Emmett's booming voice crashed through the house. There was a hint of sarcasm in it.

"Have a good day at school," cried Esme from her room. "Be careful, Nessie!" she added.

"I will!" Renesmee rolled her eyes. She was obviously annoyed. Nessie had never actually bitten a human before. Of course, Jacob didn't count.

I suddenly realized there was someone missing from our rather large group. "Where's Jacob?" I asked absent mindedly.

"Oh, he's not coming to school today. In fact, he told me he doesn't want to repeat school. He said he's been through it once, that's good enough for him. He's up in Forks, with Seth and Leah." She smiled slightly. Seth and Leah were still a part of Jacob's pack. They traveled a lot--Jacob couldn't bare leaving Nessie for more than a few days.

"Anyways, let's go," I muttered, shaking my head. I tugged lightly on Edward's hand. We all ran to the garage. Today, Edward, Nessie and I were taking the Volvo together while the others took Rose's convertible. I assumed it was because the rest of them--besides Alice--couldn't stand being near the happy family.

Edward helped Renesmee and I into the car then he joined us. "Nervous Ness?" I asked.

"No!" she laughed. "Are you kidding me? Do you _really_ think I'd be able to get away with being nervous with both Jazz _and _Dad around?" She laughed again. Edward chuckled. "Seriously, Mom!" At that, I _had_ laugh.

"I know." I mumbled. I almost couldn't believe it when I turned my gaze towards the road. We were now entering the parking lot of Riverdale high. It amazed me at how I had gotten so used to Edward's preferred speed. I guess it came with becoming a vampire.

"Wow! I don't think the thought of me going threw high school again ever passed threw my head." I muttered more to myself than anyone else.

"Get used to it, love." Edward kissed my forehead lightly. "Don't worry though, it gets easier." He stepped out of the car and walked—slowly, always slowly—to the passenger side. He opened my door and gently grabbed my hand.

The three of us walked to Rosalie's now approaching car. When the other four Cullens joined us, we reminded Renesmee—once again—of the story we were following. I had grown quite used to it during the decade I'd been with Edward.

"And, don't forget to stay with us at all time—we don't want the humans getting inconspicuous. Also, _don't bite anyone!_" Emmett said too fast and too low for the less sensitive human ears surrounding us.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself!" she snapped. Emmett giggled.

We continued to the main office. Everyone except myself and my daughter seemed to be all but completely unaware of the curious stares we received.

"Hello? May I help you?" said the secretary, not bothering to look up. She pulled her head up slowly. "Oh," she gasped as she looked over every inch of our faces.

I glanced at Edward, whose lips were in a hard line, hiding a smile. He'd obviously heard more than the rest of us had seen. _Promise to tell me what's so funny later?_ I asked him mentally, opening up my shield to him. He nodded casually.

"Yes, actually," Alice's soprano voice ran through the room. "We're the Cullen family."

"Yes, yes, of course," she shook her head. "I'm Mrs. Moore." Mrs. Moore turned towards the filing cabinet in the back corner of the room. She retrieved seven folders and placed them on her desk. "I have your schedules and maps right here. I see we have two seniors and five juniors? You sure do have a big family, don't you? So, I guess we'll start with the girls. Uh… Rosalie, Alice, Bella and… Renesmee? Did I get that last name right?" she asked.

"Yes, you did," Nessie stepped forward, taking her map and schedule. "Thank you." Rosalie, Alice and I followed her actions. We all left the small room and stood just outside the door. We'd wait for our husbands out here.

I checked over my schedule. How ironic, junior year and I had biology first period.

"Aw! Cute!" Our heads all whipped around simultaneously.

"Alice, what is it?" Rosalie's voice was worried.

"You'll find out soon enough." With her fingers, she started counting down from five.

Just then, Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. "Nessie, your new schedule. Rose, Alice; Emmett and Jasper have your schedules." Nessie's expression, I was sure, was a reflection of mine.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand." I would have blushed if I were still human.

Edward winked. I'm sure he was trying to be romantic, but I couldn't fully appreciate what he'd done until he'd told me what it exactly it was that he had done.

"Well, since you guys won't spit it out! Jazz,"—she stopped for a half of a second to look, lovingly at her husband—"Em, and Edward all changed our schedules to match theirs' perfectly. And to make sure Nessie was with you and Edward at all times, he changed hers' too." Alice said in one useless breath.

I looked down at the schedule Edward had just handed me.I smiled. He'd changed only my biology period, we now _both_ had Biology during 6th period, just like that first year, so many years ago. I turned to lightly touch my lips to Edwards'. "Thank you." I murmured.

**AN-It may take me awhile to update. If I get at least 2 R&Rs I'll update quicker.**


	2. Ryan

**AN- Thanks to Twilove and Blacksun4destiny, I've updated **_**way**_** quicker than I expected :D. I know it still took awhile but it actually took me way less than I thought to get this out.**

**If you have any ideas of what should happen in this story, let me know. I'm not sure what the problem of the story will be yet. I have a few ideas but I'm not sure witch one to go with. If you'd like to see a specific thing happen, lemme know.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said before; I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

The school wasn't too difficult to navigate at all. Even if Edward hadn't been accompanying me, I'm sure I could have easily found my way to each class.

We were currently heading to the cafeteria for our lunch period. I could already tell that lunch was going to be my least favourite period, solely because we would do nothing. We would sit there, in the corner of the room, with our trays of props. Of course, Nessie could nibble if she wanted but I knew she preferred blood to human food. It would also be slightly suspicious if only one of the seven of us was eating.

Edward, Nessie and I made our way to the table where sat Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hi Bella!" exclaimed Alice.

"Hello to you too, Alice," Edward breathed. He and Ness both chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes and returned to her conversation with Jasper.

Every now and then Renesmee would lightly bite down on a piece of pizza. And every time she did, Emmett would make a joke of how disgusting the food looked or just simply gag. I can't say I don't agree with him on that but that didn't stop Edward and me from getting defensive of _our child_—even after all these years, I still liked the sound of that.

We got stared at a lot. After awhile, I barely even noticed it. A few times Edward tensed. Once he had even _growled_ quietly.

"_Edward!"_ I had whispered.

"Sorry, love." He had apologized, kissing my hair.

After lunch we had biology. As we walked into the classroom, holding only hands, the teacher, Mr. White, found us two empty chairs. Naturally, the people we were supposed to sit next to changed seats. That left Edward and I as lab partners and Nessie with a boy named Ryan.

Ryan had short, untidy blonde hair. It was spiked slightly in the back. His hair reminded slightly of Mike's hair. He wore a gray sweatshirt and jeans. He had bright blue eyes. You could easily tell he was proud of his eyes, he was showing them off for Renesmee. Obviously, he fancied her and wasn't used to being turned down. Girls probably swooned over him because of the beauty his eyes held.

"You'll tell if she has problems, won't you?" I asked quietly.

"Of course," Edward nodded.

It worried—though it should—me that Nessie might have problems with dealing with the sent of his blood so near to her. It was her first time being in a public place, other then La Push and Forks, so big with so many humans, in such a small room. It was dangerous. It was almost a repeat of my original junior year.

The boy looked over Renesmee several times. I wasn't the only one who felt uncomfortable, Edward went stiff several times.

When class was done we met up with Nessie. She had a very worried expression written across her face.

"You okay Nessie?" I asked her.

"What? Oh… Um… Yeah. I'm fine" She stuttered. She shook her head, as if to clear her brain of all thoughts. "What's our next class?" She quickly changed the subject.

"We have World History." I said looking at Edward. He shrugged.

"Do you mind if I meet you there?" she asked shyly. "I need a quick human minute." She continued, using my old version of telling Edward I needed to use the bathroom. "I promise I'll make it to class on time."

"Um… Sure. But do you want me to come with you?" I was worried for my daughter. She looked like she'd just seen a ghost. Or worst, like she'd just killed someone… "Nessie, you didn't—"

"No!" She practically shouted. "Mom, dad was watching me through my own eyes. I'm fine. I'll meet you in class." She said in a very low but serious tone.

"Alright," I said, dropping the subject. "Meet you there."

Renesmee turned around and walked swiftly away.

"That was weird. Are we sure she didn't bite anyone?" I asked Edward.

"I'm… Not sure." He stared down at me.

"What?" I was perplexed. I blinked several times, way more time than was actually need. Had Edward just said he wasn't sure of Nessie's thoughts? "Weren't you keeping an eye on her, Edward? What if she actually did bite someone?" I grabbed a hold of his hand. We started walking toward the World History classroom.

"I was. I mean, I was listening to her. I don't understand. Just now, she was thinking of Jacob, nothing _but_ Jacob. I understand that most of her thoughts lead to him—most of mine lead to you—but _everything_ was about him. She pictured every detail of him. It was almost as if she was trying to keep me out of her head. Like she didn't want to accidentally think something." He looked concerned. We both were.

"Edward, something must have happened. I'll talk to her tonight. Alone. Whatever it is, obviously she doesn't want you to know." I looked deep into his eyes.

He forced a nod in return.

The next class passed rapidly. Renesmee seemed to be thinking better. Edward brightened up after, I assumed, Ness had stopped thinking of Jacob.

When the final bell rang all the students piled out of the room. Even Mrs. Hill seemed ecstatic to have the day over. Renesmee, Edward and I were unnaturally slow as we gathered our books.

"Um…" Mrs. Hill started. "May please speak with you three for a moment?" she asked us.

We continued gathering our books. I placed mine in the bag I was carrying. Edward led us to the front of the room.

"Yes, Mrs. Hill?" from the smile on Edward's face, I could tell Mrs. Hill was about to say something the Cullens had never heard from a teacher before.

"I've noticed you three are new. I also taught Jasper and Alice earlier today." She smiled.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "We have a big family; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Bella, Renesmee and myself."

"Well, I'm just curious," she bowed her head, as if she were ashamed. "about your family, I mean. Why are there so many of you?" Ah, so this was why Edward was smug. I was guessing Mrs. Mill reminded him somewhat of my curiosity a decade ago.

"We were all adopted. Our father, Carlisle Cullen, and mother, Esme Cullen, adopted us awhile ago. Esme was mine and Emmett's aunt. My father and Mother died long ago. Bella and Renesmee just joined our family a year or so ago." It was weird that Edward was so straight forward with his explanation.

"Carlisle Cullen? Isn't he the new doctor working at the hospital?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." I answered. "He takes the nighttime shift" I smiled in return.

She looked up once again. It seemed as if something had sparked inside of her. As if she'd completely forgotten to say something and looked at us had reminded her. "You look so much alike…" she trailed off.

I went stiff. Pushing away my elastic like shield I mentally said: _Edward, what do we do? She _does _look so much like you._

He responded my tightly wrapping his arm around my waist. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mill, but we _really_ must go. Our brothers and sisters are waiting for us, I'm sure. Maybe we could continue this another time?" Edward had once again amazed me with how well he could lie.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm so sorry for keeping you. We'll talk later. I hope the other kids warm up to you. They seem a bit… nervous around you." I smirked. Of course they'd be nervous. They should be! We were beautiful, gorgeous, especially Rose. "Have a good night." She waved us goodbye.

"Good night Mrs. Mill!" Nessie exclaimed.

Once out of sight of all the humans still at the school, we ran to the Volvo. The other Cullens were already seated in the read convertible. Only one of them was missing. Alice.

"Hello!" Alice popped out from behind the silver car. Of course I hadn't notice her, she just barely cleared the height of the car. "I thought I'd ride with you three this afternoon." She yanked Renesmee's hand, pulling her into the back seat along with her.

I ran to the other side of the car. I hopped into the passenger seat and we were on our way home. "So why is it you wanted to come with us? Normally you're all sickened by the 'happy family'." I put air quotes around the words.

"Oh, I am! We all are." She giggled "I just needed to talk to you three. You're getting suspicious. With Nessie's nibbling at lunch, only one of us was eating at all, it looked weird. And then back there, with Mrs. Mill. She was _very _curious. Edward, we just got here. I don't want to move again!" she complained.

"Alice, we're fine! Nothing happened. She doesn't expect a thing." Edward replied, smiling at a memory. Nessie touched Alice's cheek gingerly.

When we arrived home, we were greeted with angry faces coming from our siblings.


	3. La Tua Cantante

**AN : Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. ****I've been **_**so**_** busy. Anyways, here's chapter 3, I love it, it's one of my favourites. Don't worry; I definitely start getting into more interesting things soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even myself :P**

"Edward!" Rosalie whined "I want to stay here! It's not fair. I don't want to move Edward!" She's was being overly dramatic, so Rose.

"Rose, we're staying. Mrs. Mill expects little." Edward tried reasoning. He shot a weird look towards Emmett's general area.

Emmett quickly took Rosalie's hand and pulled her up the stairs. "We're fine Rose. We're staying, don't worry." He tried persuading her.

"Are you sure Edward?" asked Jasper. "Nessie does very much resemble the both of you."

"I'm absolutely, positively sure. Mrs. Mill won't bother us again for a while. She's drawn to us only by our beauty. She's just as scared as the rest of them." He responded.

"Jazz, I've seen it. We're fine for awhile. When she does ask again, Edward will be ready to lie." Alice assured him. "Come on Jasper, let's go upstairs." She skipped to his side, grabbing his hand and yanking him up the stairs.

"Nessie?" called a familiar husky voice. "Are you home?" Jacob came running down the stairs swiftly.

"Jacob!" squeaked Renesmee. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I thought you weren't coming home until later tonight."

"Seth and Leah stayed in La Push, Sue wanted their help. I came home early to surprise you." he snickered.

"Well, it worked!" she exclaimed. "You look tired. Let's sit down." She said leading him to the living room.

"Nessie, I need to talk to you later. I don't care when. Just let me know when you want to." I said quickly before she disappeared through the door.

"Alright!" she called back towards me.

I turned towards Edward, lightly placing my hands on his chest. "It's been such a long day." I sighed. "And I believe you have something to explain for me."

The look he gave me in response was confused. "What do you mean?"

"This morning, in the main office, you laughed. I assumed it was because of a thought, but you promised…" I trailed off.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just found it funny that Mrs. Moore knew who we were from our looks." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my torso.

I stretched up on the tips of my toes to lightly touch my lips to his. "I love you." I murmured against his lips.

"As do I, love." he whispered in my ear. After a long un-awkward pause he changed the subject, "What is it you're going to say to Renesmee?" he murmured.

"I'm not sure, actually." I shrugged "It seems whatever it is that's happening has something to do with Ryan. She was rigid the whole…" I couldn't finish my thought. Renesmee had been so still during the whole class. Not breathing, not moving, not even blinking. She was using the same actions as Edward that first year. "You don't think…?"

"No." he answered coolly. "It would be to hard to not think of it. She wasn't thinking of Ryan at all. She was obviously hiding something but I'm fairly sure that's not it. It was so hard for me to control my thoughts about you at first." He shuddered.

"I suppose," I said leaning my head against his chest. "But either way, you fell in love. I don't want her ruining Jacob because of some guy in Biology.

"Mom?" Nessie's tiny voice echoed around me. "Do you want to talk now? Jake fell asleep in the living room." I turned to see her studying the way we were touching. "Or… we could talk later if you rather." She flushed a light rosy colour.

"No, it's fine. We were just talking. Why don't we go for a walk?" I suggested, letting go of my hold on Edward's shirt and slowly stepping towards Renesmee.

"Alright." She smiled.

"Bye Edward. We'll be back soon." I turned around swiftly and pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

"Goodbye Bella." He smiled sweetly. "Bye Nessie."

"Bye Dad." She smiled in return.

Renesmee and I walked out the front door and descended the stairs. We walked a few paces before we really started running. It took us two minutes to get to a place where I was sure no one could hear us.

"Mom, what is it?" Nessie asked me.

I brushed off the layer of dirt that was covering a log and sat on it. I patted the log beside me. "Today, in Biology, I _really _don't think everything was fine with you. You did something. You were rigid all class, not moving or speaking or blinking… or breathing. It reminded me slightly of what happened to Edward when he first met me—when I was human, of course. He could barely stand my smell; my blood was too potent for him to deal with. Everyday, I would sit in my seat and wonder what was wrong with him, or worse, what was wrong with me. It turned out, as Aro"—I shuddered at the name—"called it, my blood "sang to him". _La tua cantante_." I sighed. I only barely remembered any of this, due to the fact that I had been human at this time.

"Anyways," I shook my head, releasing the thoughts running through my mind. "It took all of his self control to not kill. In fact, I believe he's the first to have ever restrained, besides maybe Carlisle." I still hadn't given Ness the opportunity to explain anything to me. "I'm sorry. You don't really need to know any of this.

"So Nessie, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. I'm we're friends as much as we are mother and daughter, you can tell me anything and everything, or you can tell me nothing. Either way, if you don't want your father to know, you know I won't tell him, and he won't pick it out of my head." I touched the top of her hand.

"Mom, it's not that I don't trust you—trust me, I do—it's just that tons happened in biology that I don't completely understand yet. I haven't figured everything out yet. All I know is that I don't love Ryan. I know yours' and Dad's story, and I know he refused admitting he was in love, but my heart is only for Jake." She admitted

"Nessie, I know you love Jacob. I get that. And I also understand that you don't love Ryan. I'm just worried that he's your singer, that his blood is too potent to you. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, I just…want to understand. And you know Edward will never find out, unless you want him." I assured her. I pulled her hand into my lap and lightly traced shapes on her palm.

"Mom," she leaned her head against my shoulder "Bella, it's true, his blood does smell good to me, but not like yours' did to dad. It's different, way different. I suspect it's because I'm not a normal vampire, nor am I a normal human. I don't know. I don't think I ever will know." She shrugged. "I'll get over it. I'll hold my breath for as long as I can and when that fails I'll figure it out then. I only have to spend a year with him"

"Renesmee, if his blood is potent to you, do you not think you should at least change seats. I mean, we could switch. You could sit with Edward—"

"No, I'm fine." She interrupted, pulling her head from my shoulder and glaring at me.

"Okay, okay, we'll see what happens." I raised my hands in defeat. "I think he likes you though Ness. I think he's going… I'm not even sure. But since Jacob's not with you, there's no way for him to know you have a boyfriend." I found it bizarre at how hard it was for me to apply the word _boyfriend_ to Jacob.

"Don't even worry about it," She closed her hand around mine, squeezing it gently. "I'll tell Jake. And I'm sure Dad will figure it out at some point. From then, he'll want help figuring out why it's different from what happened to you and him, so everyone will find out and some point." She shrugged delicately.

"Actually, Edward assumes it has nothing to do with that. Your experiences are way different then his. He couldn't stand not thinking of me, yet you, you can switch your thoughts off and on." I smiled at her. "Anyways, we better get back, the longer we stay, the more curious they're going to get."

And with that, we were on out way back home.

**AN: ****Anyways, sorry this has taken so long. And sorry for the slight cliffy. Thanks for reviewing guys. I'll update faster if two people review.**


End file.
